Halidom
by Irene SoWhat
Summary: Even a 1000-year-old pain fades away when there is someone who holds you dear... [post 2x11]


**A\N: ****Hello, everyone! For the first time in my life, I read something in Russian and got the urge to translate and share it. Am I in too deep? I have no idea! The original text was taken from here: /readfic/2844607/7527281#part_content , the author gave her consent. **

**So, 2x11. Let's imagine we don't have to guess whether Kol has feelings for Davina, whether he's planning to use her. All is decided - yes, he does, no, he isn't.**

**The author stated this drabble had been inspired by Snow patrol - Run. You may listen to it if you care.**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

As he stepped into Davina's apartment located at the very centre of the French Quarter, Kol immediately understood that this place was chosen by someone who cared about the little witch, as if she were their daughter. The location, the light colours, the fresh flowers placed in vases, the waterscape paintings spoke for Marcel more than he himself could.

"Lovely." Kol states, looking around such a warm – compared to his own refuge – house, and gives Davina a smile instead of a crooked grin. The young witch disarms with her candour, and it isn't in Kol's rules to go against himself.

He wants to be different with her – not the wily fox, the ungrateful egoist, and definitely not the blank space. His brothers' clichés simply won't work with Davina. She sees all what is hidden below layers of resentment and a thousand year old strife.

She sees the real him. And Kol lets her.

"I feel good here, much more so than at the attic," Davina laughs, moving around the room on a light speed, putting the carelessly discarded the day before top away, adjusting the cushions, and scolding herself for letting Kol see her mess, Mikaelson doesn't notice at all, only paying attention to her agitated state, which he finds touching.

_Sweet, so damn sweet. And what am I gonna do with you, Davina?_

"I admit, after the coffin I feel good anywhere," with a wave of his hand Kol places things back where they belong and, catching her questioning look, answers

"But especially here. Is the cleaning over?"

Davina smiles again, nods awkwardly, and has no idea what to do next. When she invited Kol to her place, taking him away from Klaus' house, she didn't think what she'd do once she faces him alone, in such proximity, with no magical barriers, walls, or people to separate them. A three step distance between them seems an abyss, and words get stuck in her throat. Kol notices her anxiety, realizes the nature of her thoughts, and takes the matters in his hands, putting an end to Davina's doubts.

"I have a great idea. You make popcorn and I pick a movie," he didn't feel foolish, suggesting something so stupid at the first sight. When Davina comes to her senses and carefully kisses him, it seems more than right. And who cares that the desire to rip her clothes off and move to the bedroom is importunately pounding in his head. Were it any other girl on her place, he'd do exactly that. But with her… She is so pure, and to ruin that, to rip that apart with his persistence, even to Kol seems a sacrilege.

"Just not something with vampires and witches in it, I'm sick and tired." The young witch yells from the kitchen, and so brings him back to reality, for which he is grateful. Thinking about an intimacy with her is becoming unbearable.

_Still merely a child._

When Davina returns to the room, it is illuminated by nothing but a TV screen with the opening credits. Warm checked plaid comes in handy as Kol covers Davina with it and pulls her to him. The desire to have her becomes foolish and petty the instant she lays her head on his chest and hugs him carefully, as if afraid to scare herself away. To kiss her temple, throw in jokes that make her laugh, and show her how to comfortably eat popcorn using magic, dropping it every now and then, becomes way more important than rough and obscene possession of the body.

Kol is holding a soul in his hands, but for the first time in a very long, he doesn't want to defile it.

xXx

She falls asleep halfway through the movie, breathing quietly into Kol's neck. Trying not to wake her, he runs careful fingers through her long hair, and thinks that, perhaps, this is the normal human life he always ran from, leaving bloody trails of hundreds disfigured victims in his wake. To tell the truth, the emptiness within cannot be filled with monstrosity, but it tapers, turns into haze because someone – kind, genuine, undeserved – understands and accepts you.

His brothers would laugh, if found out that Kol can be grateful and caring. They wouldn't believe that Kol is with Davina not for his own benefit, but simply because being with her makes him feel _needed_. They, as always, would take it for yet another joke, and not notice that there is a gaping hole in his chest, right in the middle, bleeding from all of their daggers, which a little witch is trying to heal with her warmth without knowing it.

These things aren't taught; and, hugging her tighter, Kol realizes that he has a chance. Not to be better, no – just to remember what it means to be human is enough.

xXx

Kol lays Davina on the bed and, trying to make no sound, proceeds to go back to the living room.

"Kol," at the doorstep, he turns and waits. A sleepy Davina is looking at him, not blinking. She makes a wave of a hand in the air, and throws back the covers on the bed, "Stay."

There are a thousand and one reasons to turn around and walk away, but everything loses its meaning when Davina goes on, seeing confusion on Kol's face, who looks as if he's been nailed to the floor.

"I'm afraid, Kol, but there is more – I trust you. And whatever happens between us tonight… it will be right."

Something tightens in Kol's chest from such a genuine, unfeigned truth that has cost Davina an incredible amount of effort. She is bloody capitulating, leaving the last word and the last choice to him.

As if enchanted, she watches him go back and lie next to her, turning her so that she faces him; run his hand through her hair, linger at her lips, create a rush of goose bumps by touching her bare neck, but stop at her waist and, looking into her eyes, quietly say

"Sleep, Davina Claire."

In her grateful smile Kol sees his right choice.


End file.
